My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation!
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: Kyousuke Kousaka has finally found peace and quiet in his life. But what will happen if a certain strawberry-blonde little sister arrives from her vacation and turns his life around? (Chapter 10 is up!)
1. An Unsavory Return

I needed something to wind down from, so here I present to you my latest craft. I decided to get into the world of 'My Imouto can't seriously be this cute!?" and see if I could create something relevant, and I think I did. I suggest you listen to the song 'Spring Days, Cherry Blossoms and You' while reading this.

* * *

My little sister can't seriously be back from her vacation!? - Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn afternoon and the wind doesn't seem to waver as it passes by, I walked out of my office building to take a short breather. I was a bit of a stressful day at work, but everything went along just fine. The stocks were doing fine, my report was praised and everyone seemed to be going along fine at the office room. Everything was according to my grand plan, my grand plan to be… normal.

I used to have such an unconventional lifestyle, I had a pair of parents whose attention was nearly solely focused on my little sister, and speaking of my imouto, she was the one who made my teenage life a living hell and also she was the one who forced me to play numerous eroge at a specified period of time, and what's worse is that if do not finish it at the given amount of time, she as going to beat the crap out of me. But though she had put me through all that shit, I was still proud of her and her accomplishments. She became a model & a best-selling novelist; she also had quite a taste for popular culture, especially anime and ecchi. She also wrote that in one of her books, though she never told everyone who read it the full extent of her fondness for anime. Though I never really knew it till she told me, she revealed that she had a reason as to why she had forced me to do all that bullshit, though she never really told me the whole story. But I kept that behind me and I moved on in making my way through a very profitable career. Ever since my teenage years I was a oblivious klutz when it comes to the opposite sex and the only girl I've had a close personal relationship with was my old middle school friend who moved away a couple of years ago, I knew she liked me romantically as we grew older but I was too blind to see it, now I regret her loss, as she is the only person who was there for me when dark times lay ahead.

I sat on a bench just outside the office building, luckily the building was just in front of a recently established park or I would've breathed up all the smoke and grime of the fumes that the cars that drove by usually released, and as I sat down on the bench, looking satisfied with my surroundings, I received a text message coming from my mother and father. It was said in their message that I should come to their house and stay for the night, the reason wasn't really described but it seemed urgent enough, with all the letters used in the text being in all capitals. So I texted them back and replied that I'll arrive there by 7:30 o' clock, I stretched out my arms and yawned a little before coming back to the office building to continue my work.

I kind of missed my family. Though it was definitely not perfect and that it had its fair share of problems and nuisances, it still was family after all so without anymore second thoughts, I planned to stop by and stay awhile at my parents' house for a whole night.

Nighttime rose and everyone except the nightshift seemed to have gotten their things packed up and ready to go, and while I was packing up some of my office supplies I came across an old photo of me and my imouto. I was like 9-10 years old while my sister was 7-8 years old I think, and there was something written in the back of the photo, it seems to be a child's handwriting, it said on the inscription;

"_Dear Aniki, when the cherry blossoms fall again, I want you take me to our special place under the sakura trees, I'll never forget that promise you made Aniki, and I hope that you won't either. Love Kirino"_

I grinned as I reminisced that moment of time when we were still getting along with each other, I could never forget the smile on her face when we sat under the shade of the tall sakura trees. It was like our very own wonderland of falling pink leaves. But we eventually grew apart as we were separated from each other as I transferred to a new middle school. Then things got complicated as I discovered her itty bitty secret that she practically hid from the rest of the world.

I ceased my stroll on memory lane and I returned to my senses, I packed up the rest of my things and I quickly left to go to my parents' house as arranged earlier this day. I never really went anywhere else but home when the time comes for everyone to leave their respective duties, whether student or employee I still headed nowhere else but home when everyone else was out doing who knows what. I took a cab ride to my parents' place to save time and the ride didn't really take that much time even with the slightly heavy traffic that the roads of Tokyo are experiencing nowadays, so I got to my parent's house in a relatively short amount of time.

I arrived there expecting a big welcome, but instead

"Kyousuke-kun, can you help us with these bags please?"

They actually gave me a chore, seeing the amount of luggage cluttered inside the house is quite something, I asked my mother about the vast amount of luggage and to whom it belonged to, and I was in for quite a shocking surprise.

"Oh about the luggage, your father and I will take care of the rest, and by the way, someone special wants to see you"

"Oh really, and whom might that be?"

"Kyousuke, go see for yourself, go out the back and you'll see them. And Kyousuke…"

"Yes mother?"

"Welcome Home"

A smile crept up my face when they actually remembered to greet me, then I focused my attentions on who was outside the back. I went outside and I saw a silhouette of a female in the shade, she wore a sundress and a sunhat, she had sparkling, ocean blue eyes and glistening strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey, anyone here?"

Could it be... wait… oh God no… it can't be… please let me be wrong…

"Hey you siscon, did you miss me!?"

And when the monstrosity stepped into the light, all hope was lost of ever being wrong. For you see my Imouto has just come back from her vacation in Europe…

* * *

Hopefully I did Kyousuke Kousaka's character some justice, and anyways read, review and please do leave constructive criticism, thank you….


	2. Catching Up To Do

Thanks for the reviews; I didn't really think that I'd gain as much as four reviews in one 1000 word or so chapter. Thank you very much and here goes the next chapter

My Little Sister Can't be Back from Her Vacation!? – Chapter 2- Catching Up to Do

* * *

I was shocked when I saw that my sister, Kirino Kousaka has returned from home without any paparazzi or cameramen following her around. I rubbed my eyes but it was no good. Its official; my she-devil sister is back from her trip to Europe.

She ran to me and gave me a hug, albeit not a very comforting one as she held on to me so tightly that my whole body might snap just from the sheer force of her grip on my torso. She removed herself from me when she heard my pleas for air and she comments on this by describing me as a wimp

"After all these years onii-sama, you still haven't considered going to the gym yet, haven't you?"

I struggled to breathe as I recuperated from her death grip and upon hearing her statement, I decided that it's best that I try and fight back with a fierce rebuttal

"And you're still a brat who can't admit that she's such a brocon!"

Though I knew that my sudden attack against her will probably lead to a kick to the shin or a punch to the groin, I simply closed my eyes, braced myself for what's coming to me and thought

"_That was so worth it…"_

But after a few minutes of silence, nothing happened to me. I waited it out for a bit longer and still, nothing happened. So I decided to open my eyes and see what was going on, but as soon as I pried my eyelids open, I was met with a fist to my face, particularly my right cheek. And after her fist came into contact with my cheek, my imouto yelled out

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BROCON! ARGGGGH, STUPID ANIKI!"

And after her sudden outburst she stormed off into the house and left me lying on my back, reflecting on how my whole life turned its way back into chaos and discord.

Eventually, I lifted myself from the ground when my mother called inside for dinner. At the dining table, my father was still stoic and vigilant as he was in his glory days, while my mother was still the knowing and caring mother that she is. As always, I sat apart from my sister as I do not want to sustain anymore bodily damage from having another argument with Kirino. My mother spoke with Kirino about her trip while me and the old man quietly observed the both of them while they chatted. After dinner, my father called me outside the house to talk. Seeing that I currently cannot avoid confronting him, since my mother is currently chatting with Kirino, I instead followed his instruction to go outside for a little chat.

He was facing backwards and his stern aura resonated around the yard which got me quite anxious for what he was about to say to me, and after a few more seconds of deafening silence, he finally decided to speak

"Kyousuke, your mother and I are glad that you and Kirino are back in our household. It gets awfully quiet around here after you and your sister left"

He didn't really seem to be happy, which kind of set me off a bit. I hate it when my father lies about something that is completely obvious, and since I didn't really like his attitude...

"Happy? You don't seem to be happy at all, but that's how you are usually are, so I wouldn't be surprised that you're hiding your disdain for me because of the length of the time since our family split apart and when me and Kirino started to create our own lives. Don't lie about it, I wasn't what you expected me to be and I know that you're still not content in what I do. I don't know what to do with you anymore dad, I gave up on trying to please you years ago, but I still haven't managed to say this out loud to you. Now you're pretending to be happy just because it sounds pleasing to the ears, well I had enough of these lies; I had enough of having secrets kept away from me! Tell what you really feel dad, show your disdain for me, SHOW HOW DISAPPOINTED YOU ARE AT YOUR PRODIGAL SON!"

I really shouldn't have said that, and I mentally slapped myself for that disrespectful remark against my father. I got ready for a hit in the head or any other form of corporal punishment from my father, just to remain steadfast and dignified to what I have said earlier, but just as when I expected the blow to strike any part of my body, my father turned around and told me

"I am not happy Kyousuke, for I am gleeful for you and your sister's return. I'm not disappointed at you, it's just that it's been quite a while since I saw you, and… you are right; I wasn't really there for you when the road got rough for you haven't I? I'm sorry for all the years that we've lost"

I was shocked at his reply; he actually acknowledged his own faults and errors in how he raised me. And when I was about to speak to him about how grateful I am for being so understanding, he approached me and put his right hand on my shoulder and told me

"And don't worry your head, I promise that we'll make up for lost time."

And when I was about to speak, my mother intervened, effectively making me withdraw what I was about to say, and said to the both of us

"As a matter of fact, we'll all be making up for lost time, so come on in. Kirino and I made some tea; we can talk over a cup of it inside"

I replied with a curt nod while my father replied with an affirmative

"Yes, dear"

And we both went inside for a cup of tea and a little time for chatting

Minutes passed, but soon minutes turned into hours, and soon it was already late at night. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 12:00 midnight. Kirino let out a big yawn, signifying her tiredness while I did the same. My mother sighed and told everyone that we should be getting back to our respective rooms and rest for the night. So we all retreated back to our original rooms to get to bed.

I went inside my room and it was completely untouched. As if my mother completely preserved everything inside just for the sake of reminiscence. I stared at my room for a good 3 minutes before dropping my bag and changing into my night clothes which I brought back from my loft and into my office, good thing I brought a few spare clothes at work or else I would have gotten my suit all wrinkled up and ruined. I wore my clothes and I laid my body onto my bed and I started to take another stroll yet again on memory lane. So I closed my eyes and I began remembering all the times I've spent in my bedroom. There was the time when Kirino stayed in my bedroom when her bedroom was still being built, there was the time when my bed broke and we had to find a new one, there was also the time when Manami first spent the night here, Kirino was so enraged that her face was all red from the anger, And I also remembered the time when I discovered Kirino's secret and the time when she first asked for 'Life Counseling', that was the pivotal point when everything in my 'normal' life turned upside down.

Though I still sternly think that I really didn't deserve all of the crap that Kirino dished out on me, the thought of the excruciating experience of helping Kirino with her incest fetish made me a better person still lingers in my mind after all these years, and worse these conflicting ideas often clash at moments where I have to make a very important decision. Is my mind telling me to decide on whether to think what my mind wants me to think or to feel what my heart wants me to feel? I still have no certain answer on this specific predicament.

I opened my eyes and came back to reality when I heard a knocking on the door, I got out of bed and I asked

"Who's there?"

And all I got for an answer was, regrettably;

"Life Counseling. Now."

I rubbed my temples when I heard those words once again and just as I was about to open the door for Kirino, she barged inside my room without any respect for my privacy. She pounced on me and she took up her position on my body just as similar as the position she had when she first asked me for Life-Counseling. I struggled to keep 'it' down as Kirino sat on my crotch. Damn it, why won't you stay down! But it was too late when she noticed you-know-what when it grew.

"Eww, you popped a boner just from me sitting on you. You're such a siscon aniki!"

"I'm not a siscon damn it, and why are you asking me for life counseling now?"

"Hey, since I came back to Japan, it's my job to keep you in line whenever he meets other girls" Said Kirino with much pride in her tone

I was a little annoyed by what she said. She still was the immature, over-achieving little sister that loved to make my life a living hell. She stood and sat on my bed while I laid on the ground, she looked a little sad when she bowed her head and fiddled with her fingers, still a little in pain because of her sudden attack on my body, I asked her

"What's the matter, why the sad face?"

She remained silent for a moment, but she nonetheless replied

"I'm just a little disappointed because you didn't even greet your own imouto properly..."

"Why should I? You were the one who said that I looked like a wimp!" I retorted

"But that's different!" she said with much defiance

"Whatever, let's just get it over with"

Then she began explaining her problem to me, and it wasn't quite what I would expect her to ask me about. She told me that she wanted to confront to our parents her addiction to anime and eroge. Though I was relieved that she didn't ask me to play any eroge, and by 'ask' I mean forcefully make me play the lewd video game that she 'suggests' me to play, but what she wants to do was both quite stupid and brave. Stupid because there is a chance that my parents might be so shocked that they might scream at her, and I have to tell you, she doesn't take to punishment very well. And brave because she's willing to sacrifice her addiction just for the sake of my parents' comfort and relief. I agreed to what she wanted me to do, she wanted me to help her in what she should say, since I was more fluent in speaking than her she must've thought I might help, but to hear his daughter say that she actively participates in activities and events befitting those of an outcast in society wasn't my father's cup of tea if you know what I mean, but I nonetheless agreed and we began to formulate a few sentences in her little 'confrontation scene'

* * *

I came up a little short on the ending huh? Whatever, I hope that you like it! Review please!


	3. The Thing About An Aniki

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation! – Chapter 3 – 'The Thing about an Aniki'

* * *

The sun came back from the west; bringing us the much needed light to get through the day. I woke up to see Kirino asleep while she had herself tugging onto the back of my shirt. It was odd; my mind told me that I was supposed to feel apathetic towards her, but when I woke up that morning, it seemed that the hatred I bore against her faded and that a deep sense of longing took its place. She looked so serene when she slept, so in fear of what she may do to me when I extemporaneously wake her, I carefully got up from my slumber and covered Kirino with a blanket before I headed downstairs for tea.

I casually sip my tea as I reach for the remote which was on the other side of the newly added coffee table that I didn't knew my parents had, but just as the remote was just a fingertip away, Kirino swiped it away from the table, and when I politely asked her for the remote, she instead mocked me by sticking her tongue out and running away from me. How childish could she still be? I considered giving chase, but I instead opted to sit down and shrug it off. I didn't really want to watch television anyways. Seeing that I ignored her attempt to tease me, she put on a determined face and headed upstairs to do god-knows-what. I lied down on the couch, deep in thought about my worsening insomnia. Lately I've been feeling quite drained because of the lack of sleep caused by overtime, but I still do participate in overtime and I still have a lot of trouble sleeping, though last night was definitely an exception, I slept soundly when I had Kirino near. Is it mere coincidence, or was it a sign that my mind was telling me about Kirino? Whichever the case, I should still be grateful for the good night's sleep, I really needed the rest.

I was still ignoring Kirino as she futilely attempted to get the best of me; she tried various things such as 'accidentally' spilling my tea on my shirt, 'accidentally' stepping on my foot, asking me to play another one of her eroge, kicking my shin as I sat on the couch after I declined her offer to play said game, and punching my arm for no reason before she finally gave up and went into an outburst saying

"ARRRGH, YOU'RE NO FUN! STUPID ANIKI!"

I smirked in victory as she angrily marched upstairs in defeat, but when I thought that it was finally over as I reclined on the couch to continue my much needed rest, she threw a pillow on my face. That was when my patience was already at its limit. I marched up to her room and threw the pillow back at her, and then she threw another pillow at me in retaliation, afterwards an all out pillow fight ensued between me and my Imouto, resulting in an explosion of laughter as our skirmish had reached its end. We lay down on the floor as we looked at each other, both of us wearing sincere smiles pointed at each other's faces. Never have I felt so refreshed in my life, I must've relieved myself of all the tension on the pillow fight. I ceased my train of thought when my Imouto locked her beautiful, ocean blue eyes with mine; she remained silent as we serenely gazed at each others eyes while occasionally giving stray glances at the different objects of her room. She definitely had a lot of luggage I can tell you that, but the question that remained in my head was why she decided to stay in our old house rather than opting for a luxury suite in a high-class hotel like she usually does when she returns to Japan from her various trips from all around the world. I decided to answer this question by bringing it up to her as a start for a conversation.

"Hey Kirino…" I asked her

"Yes Aniki?"

"Why did you choose to lodge here in our old house rather than to stay in some fancy hotel somewhere like you usually do?" Said I, expecting a decent answer

"Let's just say that I have my own reasons for staying here" But all I got was another attempt at teasing me, not that the reason as to why she wanted to stay here mattered to me or anything like that.

I stood and I helped her up, then we heard footsteps coming from half across the doorway, it was my mother, seeing the chaos that occurred in Kirino's room, as evidenced by the unruly strands of hair on both of our heads and the scattered pillows from all across the room, our mother scolded us for being messy and that the punishment was to clean the room and put it back in order. It sounded easy enough, but my father came and pushed the punishment further to cleaning the whole house and tidying every single thing that laid waste on our household, though he may be old, but his steadfast sense of judgment and responsibility still remained as strong as an iron fist.

Her animosity toward me returned when we were cleaning the house under the strict supervision of my old man. She expressed her anger in various ways, like curling towels into balls and throwing them at me and tripping me on the newly polished floor, causing me to re-polish the floor. But no matter what she did to make me suffer, I can't seem to get angry at her. _"Why am I not angry at her? I'm supposed to hate her!" _that is what I said to myself every time she makes me miserable as we cleaned the house, but I still paid no mind to this, simply passing this off as "An effect of completely venting out my anger", but it doesn't seem like so, because even after we finished cleaning, I still cannot get myself to hate her. Right there, I knew, I knew that there's something wrong with me, that I was not being my cold, dead-serious self whenever my Imouto was around, instead I was smiling, giddy, and playful around her. I decided to talk to Kirino about the situation, as she was the only knowledgeable person in these kinds of scenarios, as evidenced by her extensive playing of 'little sister' eroge.

I went upstairs and into her room, she was civilized enough to open the door and let me inside of her sleeping quarters which was surprising enough for I have been expecting the usual punch to the groin or the drop kick to the shin which she usually gives me. I sat down on her bed while she remained seated on her office chair that my father gave her several years back, I told her about the situation, expecting a decent and civil answer, but all I got was

"EWW! NOW YOU REALLY ARE A SISCON!"

Another insult concerning her tsundere behavior. I realized that nothing helpful would come from asking my Imouto for advice concerning my predicament, so I left Kirino's room as she laughed hysterically while rolling on the floor exaggeratedly with tears of laughter escaping from her eyes and I sought advice from my mother; Yoshino Kousaka. I opted for a subtle approach, so I planned to use small talk to lighten the mood before asking her for advice, but she saw through me the minute I stepped inside the kitchen to speak with her. She asked me

"Kyousuke, it seems that there's something that is troubling you. What's wrong?"

Mothers… couldn't ever beat their foresight and intuition. And I told her

"Yes, there is something… Not that it's anything serious or anything but…"

She hushed and a moment of silence passed before my mother told me

"Give it to me straight Kyousuke, don't stutter."

She may have looked sweet and caring, but the atmosphere suddenly became dense right after she told me to set my words straight. I thought about how to put my problem in a way that I could speak about it casually while retaining my composure, but there were no words that came to me, leaving me speechless. But that was fixed when my mother revealed to me that she already knew my 'problem' before I did.

"Kyousuke, my dear, I already know… you're thinking about your relationship with your sister and how it suddenly took a positive turn."

Mothers… never could doubt them, never would doubt them. I explained to her everything that I felt when I was with Kirino and how my usual apathy towards her did not return, and then she came to a conclusion

"Kyousuke, don't you see? You are being a true brother to her, that's the thing about being an aniki. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. Just look at it this way, you won't have a hard time arguing with your sister anymore and that is because you don't get angry at her anymore. Just embrace it as it comes to you Kyousuke, I have no doubt that it will bring you peace of mind."

Then my mother left me to think about what she just said to me, maybe it is for the best to embrace what I'm feeling. There's nothing wrong with being a good brother, right? So I took the risk and I decided to take my mother advice and embrace what I am currently feeling towards my Imouto

* * *

I hope you like it just as much as I loved typing it down!


	4. All Is Fair In Love and Insanity

Thank you for the reviews. I didn't think that this story would make it as far as 10 reviews in 3 chapters. Thank you all!

My Little Sister Can't Be Back from Her Vacation! – Chapter 4 – All is fair in Love and Insanity

* * *

I sat at my apartment's dining table, deep in thought about what my mother had said to me a few days ago. I may have understood her fully and clearly, but what I did not know was how to put her words into action. I thought about speaking to her more often, but that would mean that I'd virtually be dragging myself to hell. I also thought about taking her out to lunch, but I know that she'd decline because she didn't want to be seen by the press. Though I was deep in thought about my approach towards her, I noticed that things have gone back that way it was before she confronted me about her secret.

We never spoke to each other, we never looked at each other in the eye and we didn't even give each other time to say our hellos and goodbyes whenever I had to leave for work. But what was more interesting was that Kirino was the one who was most affected by the distance; take this for example whenever I do not talk to her, her head droops and she limps her way back to her room and whenever I say something good about her she blushes and she puts on a nervous smile like a fifth grader that just saw her crush.

I rubbed my temples and I went to sit on my sofa, then I took my television's remote which was conveniently placed on a compartment under my coffee table and I switched it on. Coincidentally, a news program which was discussing Kirino's sudden disappearance was airing and the topic seemed to be the headline of the night.

"_Two weeks ago, Kirino Kousaka, the new face of fashion and entertainment was in Madrid for an exclusive photo shoot until a day later she was reported missing. Her manager has made no comment about the sudden disappearance and is currently offering a 500,000 dollar cash reward for anyone who could tell the current location of the missing superstar."_

I knew that there was some prior reason as to why she was in hiding, I just don't know what. Thinking about talking to her about the topic, I took my wallet and my overcoat and I headed off to my parent's place.

Upon arriving there I was immediately greeted warmly by my parents and after exchanging our hellos and greetings I asked them about the whereabouts of Kirino. They told me that she's been a little down in the dumps lately because of what she told our father about herself last night

"_Dad, I have something to tell you." _said my imouto

"_You can tell us anything dear" _said my father, not knowing that he is in for a really big surprise

"_I… AM AN OTAKU!" _then everything simply went awkward from there on.

I was amazed at how bold she can be, but my father remained silent and returned to reading his newspaper, opting not to talk about it anymore. My mother scratched the back of her head and told me

"We should've known that this would happen a long time ago…"

"Yeah… I was already aware of that the day she told me about it…" said I while scratching the back of my head as well

"If you want to see Kirino she's upstairs, just be a little bit more sensitive when talking to her alright?"

"Of course, thanks." I said, but before I could run up the stairs and see my imouto my mother said to me

"Remember what I told you, okay?"

"Will do" and I ran up the stairs and I knocked on the door that bore Kirino's nameplate and asked

"Hey, are you there?"

"You can't come in stupid aniki!" yelled an obviously sobbing Kirino

"I gonna enter now!" I said to her. I didn't come there to dispute about whether to enter her room or not so I turned the knob, thus giving me entrance to her room. And when I entered her room, surprisingly enough, I wasn't greeted with a kick, a punch or even an insult at the very least, instead I saw Kirino tugging onto her Meruru plush toy as she cried. I then sat beside Kirino on her bed and asked

"It was a brave thing that you did Kirino, and don't worry, I'm sure that the old man would probably get over…" but before I could finish my sentence, she pounced on me and she started throwing weak half-hearted punches on my chest while screaming

"STUPID ANIKI, STUPID ANIKI, STUPID ANIKI!"

I let her punch my chest until she had enough and soon she finally got tired of it then she tugged onto my body and told me

"Why weren't you there?"

I was a little confused about what she meant by that, so I asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Why weren't you there when I really needed you the most!" she yelled at me with a slightly melancholic tone in her voice

I wondered heavily at what she meant, but before I could formulate a decent response she yelled

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS AT MY FIRST TRACK MEET?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I HAD MY FIRST PHOTOSHOOT!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I FIRST SAW MY FACE ON A MAGAZINE!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I FIRST PUBLISHED MY NOVEL!? AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS BLOOMED IN THE SPRING!?"

Of all the things that she said to guilt trip me, the last one was the thing that got the job done, and after a little bit of recollection, I finally recalled what happened the day after that. It was a bright spring day, and I told Kirino that I'll be doing a few things before going to the playground along with some of her friends. But things took a turn for the worst when I saw her…

Manami, she was my best friend ever since middle school and I happened to have met her when I saw her trying to find her way back home from doing a few errands. She was new to the neighborhood and has just moved in with her parents. Then I told her that I'll take her back home to call her parents on our phone, but there was no need since her house was relatively near hers. She thanked me and asked for my name, I told her that my name was Kyousuke and she told me that her name was Manami. From there on, we began a friendship that would ultimately last for years on end

But pathetically enough, I forgot about Kirino and her friends, forcing her to come home by herself and getting mad at me for not being there for her at that time. I promised her that I'd do better next time, and she also told me that she'll hold me to my word. But I never did put those words into actions, and I certainly didn't expect that she'd hold on to that promise for such a long time.

She was crying on my chest while I was still immersed in my thoughts, I shook my head and I snapped back to reality. Now that I've remembered what happened in the past and understood what was happening in the present, I finally had the chance to judge the outcome of what was going to happen in the future. I sat up and I embraced Kirino, attempting to comfort her with a few soothing words.

"Kirino, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you out in the cold like that; I swear that I'll make up for it this time."

She looked at me with teary reddened eyes and said

"How could I believe you, when you've had all those chances and you took them all for granted?"

Then I wiped her tears away and told her

"I made a promise to you and I failed in turning those words into action, I'll have to take responsibility for that."

Upon hearing this, she looked at me pleadingly and said to me

"If so, then make a promise to me right now"

"I will"

"Promise me that you'll keep your eyes shut and brace yourself"

I was a little taken aback by such an odd request. Was she planning something to make me pay for what I've done? I didn't want to do it, but since I didn't want to see the spectacle of Kirino ever crying again, I closed my eyes and prepared for what was going to befall upon me.

I was expecting a punch or a kick, but instead I get something soft that was forcefully brushing against my mouth and intruding my mouth, something that my mind would immediately identify as her lips and her tongue.

She kissed me and doing quite a clumsy job if I might add, but knowing that we shouldn't be doing such things that could greatly threaten our already strained relationship, I gently pushed her off of me and asked

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

"You said that you'd take responsibility for your actions, so I'm just testing if you'll actually hold true to your word this time" she told me nonchalantly

"But what in that big head of yours made you think that you should french kiss me!?" I asked her angrily

"So I would have a proper reason. Because if you muck this up again, I'll tell the whole world that you held me captive. That way, I would be able to pass you off as both a siscon AND a rapist."

"But… you can't just do that!" I retorted

"And why couldn't I? I have the money, the fame and the influence. That would be more than enough to put you behind bars."

Knowing that I have no other option than to surrender, I grimly told her

"What do you want me to do?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I want you to get out of my room and wait downstairs. Because today, we're going on a date and I want to look my best!" she said without blinking

"But everyone will know that the great Kirino Kousaka is dating some random guy who happens to be her brother" I told her condescendingly

"And so?" she sneered

"And so you don't do that!" I told her, my patience running at its thinnest

"If you don't get your stubborn ass out of here, I swear I'll call the cops and tell our parents that you raped me!"

And after she told me that final statement I hastily ran out of her room. I immediately regretted saying that I'll take responsibility for my actions, but who would've knew that she'd find a way to use it against me? Right after exiting the circle of hell known as Kirino's room, I reflected on what has just happened these past several minutes.

Her kiss was definitely one of love, no doubt about that. But does everything seem to revert back the way it was 7 years ago? Having no answer to this certain predicament, I retreated downstairs and I waited for Kirino to go down and get this thing over with, for I couldn't take much more of the madness that has been going on in my life.

* * *

I just love it when Kirino acts all tsundere around Kyousuke. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Eye to Eye Face to Face Heart to Heart

Thanks for all the faves, the follows and the reviews. I really do appreciate them. A short chapter here, leaving from where we left off. Kirino kissed Kyousuke and asked him out on a date (more like blackmailed her way into getting Kyousuke to date her) leaving him befuddled and thinking about what his sister truly feels for her. I suggest listening to 'Yuki no Hana' by Mika Nakashima while reading this

* * *

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation! Chapter – 5 – Eye-to-Eye, Face-to-Face, Heart-to-Heart

I flopped on my bed, exhausted from all the lifting that I've done for Kirino as we went to Akihabara for our 'date'. Funny thing was, Kirino was exhausted and she didn't even lift a thing besides her big head and her purse. She lay beside me as we panted from all the shopping that we've done. Speaking of which, I mentally recalled some of the items that we bought during our trip. We bought limited edition Meruru figures and clothes for me and her… yup that's about it. Strange thing, I didn't really expect her to buy me a new set of clothes but she did buy me a few t-shirts, a hoodie and a few pairs of jeans voluntarily and with her own money. Also Kirino acted a little… I don't know… odd? If that's even the correct word to describe it. She never really spoke to me during the trip, only lightly gesturing to me what she wanted. She also seemed to want to say something to me though she couldn't really say it out loud.

She shifted her body to face me while I shifted my body to face her. We locked eyes once more, only this time Kirino didn't have a look of cheer and reverie, instead she had a look of frustration, sadness and confusion. I was curious as to why she looked and felt like that, so I asked her

"Hey, why the long face? I thought that you're already happy with making my life miserable again" I didn't really meant to say anything nasty, but somehow a let little piece of my anger slipped from my lips and got out in vocal form

"HEY I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT!" I didn't really buy it though

She turned away from me and I was facing her back. I didn't want to make her upset, nor did I want to be nice to her just because I was threatened to be called a rapist by an internationally acclaimed model that has gone 'missing' for a whole week. But I stopped blaming myself for that when I figured that she's a little upset because of all the drama that occurred between the both of us. So to comfort her, I pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear

"Kirino, are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"What's with the whispering? Are you trying to seduce me!? UGH! YOU SISCON!" she burst at me, which lead me to ask myself why I was whispering in the first place. I set that aside for a moment and I told her

"Just answer the damn question"

"Hey, no need for any harsh language. There's nothing wrong, I'm just a little… I don't know…" she trailed off

"Hey, you can tell me anything. I'll take responsibility for it, I promise" I told her, trying to make sure that she doesn't have anything to worry about.

"Hmm… okay, but don't think of me like some washed-up emo okay?" she told me, looking quite… sad?

"Okay… I won't"

"Alright…" she took a deep breath and then she asked me a very unusual question "Do you ever get the feeling that everyone that seems to appreciate and praise you… just want to get something from you?"

"Why do you ask? Is it because of your experience as a model?" she nodded her head and continued

"Yeah, everyone looks at me like I have something that they want..." I was a little confused, how did she not get used to the attention of the spotlight. Shouldn't she be happy? Isn't that what she wanted the whole time? I mean come on! She has a villa in Italy, a mansion in the U.S., and a luxurious flat in Britain. Plus she had everything that she could ever want in life. Money, fame, fortune, all of these luxuries are now at her disposal. But why did she want anything more, or more importantly, what exactly does she want?

"Well of course, that's a part of show business. You should've read the fine print on your contracts first before signing them." I told Kirino

"Yeah, but everything seems… lonely…"

"Well it's better to cry while living in a mansion than to laugh while you're living in a dumpster" I wanted to lighten the overall mood of the atmosphere around us but she still looked empty and void of all happiness, leaving only loneliness and melancholy to feel

"You have a very good point, but sometimes I get the feeling that all of my accomplishments are nothing without anyone to share them with."

Now it all became clear to me. Just like my mom had told me, the thing about being an aniki is

"_To be there when your sibling needs you the most"_

She needs someone to talk to her, someone who holds her dearest… maybe that was why she made me play all that eroge in the first place. The tactic that she used was a silent scream for help and aid though didn't really give it half a fuck… Aww great, now I feel guilty….

"I came back here to see you guys, but… Kuroneko already moved somewhere else and I left Ayase in New York after my last photoshoot… All I wanted was to have more friends, but I ended up with people wearing masks on their faces, pretending to be your friends and all that crap, I'm just sick of it you know…" she continued, sounding quite… indifferent in her speech. I wrapped my right arm around her and I told her

"But now you're home, you don't have to be sad anymore. So don't worry, we'll always be here for you." She didn't respond, but it wasn't long before she did. Though she asked something of me that got me confused about what she felt once more

"Aniki… I need more than that from you. I want you to say that you'll be here for me, that you'd never leave my side ever again."

"Okay, I won't ever leave your side ever again" I complied with her request

"I want you to say that you'll keep me safe from harm. Say it" she commanded

"I'll keep you safe from harm" I told her, a little annoyed at Kirino's assertive tone

"And I want you to say…" she mumbled then trailed off.

"Don't be afraid, give it to me straight." I told Kirino in an effort to comfort her

"I want you…" Kirino looked at me in the eye with a very fearful look, but I gave her a smile, to assure her that everything is okay. Then she continued speaking

"I want you to say… don't be weirded out okay?"

"Just tell me already" I told my imouto, slightly exasperated from her constantly pausing from asking her question.

"Okay, here it goes. I want you to say… that you'll... you'll... lo.. take responsibilty for your actions Onii-sama" I was a little confused. I didn't really understand why she wanted me to say that, nor did I have the slightest clue on what she actually wanted to say. Hah! If Kirino thought that I was dull enough not to notice then she's dead wrong! But rather than confronting her about it, I simply set it aside for a moment. I don't want to die just yet. She was waiting for a response, leering at me with her aquamarine orbs. I sighed defeatedly and I complied with her command

"Okay, Okay I'll say it. I'll take responsibility for your and my actions" Kirino, hearing my condescending tone, yelled out

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" not wanting to anger any further, I quickly took back what I've said and told her

"I'll take responsibility for my actions, there I said it. Are you happy now!?" she crossed her arms and shouted

"Good, now get out of my room you siscon!" I got out of room in a defeated fashion. But before I could waste another moment, I decided that it **was** wrong to sound so condescending to Kirino. So I returned to her room and I told her sincerely

"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I'll always be your aniki and that includes taking responsibility. So I'll definitely take responsibilty for my actions" I saw her face lit up with joy and it was then that I knew that I finally became a true aniki to Kirino. Soon after I have told her that, I decided that I should be heading for my room, but before I could do so, Kirino stopped me and said

"On second thought. You can stay in my room... Only if you want to though.." she told me bashfully, her cute voice losing it's tsundere edge. I smiled at the sight of my sister looking embarassed. Aww... my sister is just so cute!

"Okay I'll stay with you in your room. Only if it keeps you from crying" she punched me on my arm, albeit weakly, and then we both headed for her room. So this is what being an aniki is about... sounds tough, but also fulfilling. I could get used to this...

* * *

I am so sorry for posting such a mediocre chapter. I shouldn't have rushed this pairing. So I took down the old chapter and I replaced it with this new one. Hope you like this one!


	6. When Can We Do This Again?

I am truly grateful for the reviews I've been getting lately, thank you all of you. I present to you the next chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I suggest listening to the song "Chasse" by Kaori Utatsuki or 'Lovin' You' by Minnie Riperton while reading this.

* * *

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation! – Chapter 6: When Can We Do This Again?

I woke up from my short, dreamless sleep. Remembering what happened earlier in the day, I shifted to my left and I saw Kirino's sleeping form tugging on to my back. Deciding that I should check if my mother and father were in the house, I carefully got out of bed, trying my best not to wake Kirino, and I went downstairs to see if my parents are with us.

My mom and dad weren't in the house. Shortly after this discovery, I saw Kirino sitting down on the foot of the stairs looking quite drowsy as she let out a lazy yawn. A smile crept its way on my lips, then I turned around to face Kirino and I asked her

"Did you sleep soundly?"

She looked an angel that just got up from bed, oh wait… she **was** an angel that just got up from bed. Though her hair was a total mess and her outfit was all wrinkled up from our nap, she still was a very pleasing sight to see.

"Yup" she flexed her arms lazily "And how about you? Did you sleep well?" she moaned out

"Yes I did, thank you very much" I replied, retaining a slight hint of drowsiness in my voice

"If you were wondering, mom and dad went out to go shopping with some money I gave them earlier. We got the entire house to ourselves for the rest of the evening" she told me. She must've planned this all along since she was aware of our parents' absences. *sigh* I really got to hand it to Kirino. My sister just leaves me at a total loss for words sometimes. Noticing that she planned this all along, I asked her

"Our 'date'" I emphasize by motioning with my fingers "… isn't over yet isn't it?"

And with the shake of her head, I let out a defeated sigh and asked

"What is it that you want to do now?"

She smiled. She pointed her index finger at the table and said

"We still haven't had dinner yet!"

Upon hearing that, I realized that we haven't eaten since we arrived home from Akihabara. So with my hand rubbing my chin, I asked

"You do have a point. But what should we do… Should we order something to go or should we look for something inside the fridge and see if we make something out of it?" Then Kirino crossed her arms and began thinking as well. Shortly afterwards, she decided that we should cook something at home, saying

"EWW, I HAD ENOUGH OF FOOD THAT'S ALREADY BEEN PREPARED! Let's cook something up for a change!" I nodded, complying with what she said and then we began to search for something to prepare for our supper.

"There was some leftover stir-fry beef from earlier that afternoon, some eggs, and we do have a sufficient amount of rice" I recalled

"What could we prepare with those?" she asked me

"Well we could reheat the stir-fry and make some fried rice for dinner" I proposed

"I guess that it would do, I'm just so hungry right now" Kirino told me. I nodded in response and then I put on an apron and I turned the stove on to begin working on our dinner.

Things were going well on my part, until Kirino decided that bugging me while I was preparing our food was a good idea. She was saying things like

"Let me cook, I don't want you mucking up my food!"

I also received the occasional groan in boredom, but I simply ignored these futile attempts to annoy me, focusing only on cooking our meal but Kirino just won't quit. After several minutes of failed attempts of talking me out of cooking our supper, she entered the kitchen and tried to pry the spatula from my hands. Of course I didn't let go of it, but she kept on being stubborn and continued prying the spatula off of my hands.

After several painstaking minutes of struggling to cook our meal while staving off Kirino as she attempted to take hold of the spatula to cook our food, I finally got her to sit down on the table for supper. Normally, if she didn't get what she wanted she'd be ranting about for the rest of the day, but this time it was different. She had a smile plastered on her face during the whole ordeal and even when it was over she was still smiling like a child who just entered a toy store. Wait let me change that, let see… like a… like a… like an otaku in an anime convention? Yup that's the correct description!

Dinner was no exception too. She happily ate her meal despite the fact that it's been slightly under-cooked. I stared at her the whole time, feeling amused and befuddled as to why she was so cheerful.

"Aniki, why aren't you eating?"

With a shake of my head, I woke up from my daze and I found out that I barely finished half of my food. Kirino giggled at the sight and said to me

"Finish your food before I could wash my plate, otherwise you'll end up cleaning up after yourself."

I nodded in response and I returned to eating my food, though the thought of why Kirino was so giddy still hasn't left my mind. Several minutes later, I continued to muse as to why she was acting all cheerful, until she invited me to sit beside her on the couch.

She was holding on to an old and dusty photo album. By the looks of it, the album had a lot of memories within its pages. I sat down beside my imouto and I asked her

"Where'd you get that old thing?"

"Oh, you mean the old family album? Mom gave it to me when she was cleaning out a few days back." She replied

"I don't remember mom keeping a family album…" I don't even remember my mother taking pictures of any kind. It was kind of interesting though, I wonder what memories the album would contain beneath its aged pages.

"It's because mom didn't tell any of us, it was a keepsake that she promised that she would give to you one day." I was surprised at what Kirino told me. My mother **was **the sentimental type, but I didn't really think that she'd be **that** sentimental.

"Mom wanted me to give it to you, I just didn't know how." Said Kirino, her head bowed in embarrassment

"Does that mean that you made me spend over 7000 yen in collectable figures while trying my hardest not to blow your cover, made me sleep next to you**,** **in your room **by the way & made me struggle in cooking our dinner just because you wanted to give me a photo album?" I asked her with one brow cocked and the other one furrowed

"Well, if you put it that way…." Kirino trailed off, fiddling with her fingers, looking quite guilty

"*sigh* I guess that it's okay. I did have fun I give you that." I told her, gaining a hug for a response. I patted her in the head and then she propped herself on my lap and told me

"Let's open it!"

I don't know why, but I gave her a peck on the cheek and a tight squeeze before saying

"Hold your horses, we'll open it"

And then we did so. I was little anxious to see what was inside, so I flipped the hard cover and we began to browse the album's contents

There were pictures of me and Kirino when we were both still young. Most of the photos bring back memories, mainly about me and my sister, which was expected. But some of the pictures were so old that the edges were already tearing from age, majority of those photos were taken waaaaaay back when Kirino and I didn't even come to exist. It felt kind of nostalgic browsing through the heaven-knows-how-old pages of the tattered photo album, the scenery of where my mother shot the pictures looked so vintage, giving the images a very comfy air to them. ' _I wonder how life was like during mom and dad's hey-day_' I pondered. It must have been simpler then rather than today. '_I wish that I could go back in time and see for myself what life was like back then…_' I silently wished. But before I could even think of continuing my walk down memory lane, Kirino pulled on the sleeve of my t-shirt and asked

"Aniki… Can we dance?" It was yet another one of Kirino's peculiar favors that I'd rather not know why she asked. I cocked an eyebrow yet again at Kirino, giving her a suspicious glare that got her shaking a little. Though it **was** suspicious, I shrugged the thought off and I stood up from my seat.

"Okay. Now that you have me, what song should we dance to?" I asked her, a mock agitated tone evident in my voice as I spoke. She then took my hand and fiddled with her phone, she placed the said device down on the coffee table and then the music started to play and she gestured to me that we were to dance immediately.

We danced to a vintage mellow track, from the 50's or the 60's I think. It was really sappy and romantic, which wasn't too uncommon for such a genre of music. Though the lyrics annoyed me to no end, I simply ignored the urge to rant mindlessly about the track for Kirino's sake and I continued to dance along with my little sister.

We did a waltz. It was unorthodox I know, but when we swayed and twirled to the beat of the song it didn't matter at all, it actually felt right… as if it were meant to be. Her hands held me tightly while my hands held her gingerly. It was a very touching moment to say the least when I looked at the ecstatic look etched on her beautiful features. '_My little sister can't possibly be __**this **__cute_' I thought to myself. She really was cute, even though she made me feel like trash one way or another she still is cute no matter what she does or how anyone puts it. '_Does she have a boyfriend?_' I asked myself. Though it was inconceivable that she doesn't have a boyfriend (_Or at the very least someone she's interested in_), I still proceeded with asking her

"Kirino, do you have a boyfriend?" She was now hugging me as we swayed to the rhythm of the music playing.

"Huh… no… why do you ask?" Her tone sounded a little embarrassed. I was a little surprised when I found out that she was single. In curiosity as to why she remains single, I asked Kirino

"There's got to be that special someone…" I held her tight, but Kirino held me tighter. She hesitated to answer, taking deep breaths as she nuzzled her head on my neck, but after a few ore seconds she finally answered

"Well… there _is _this certain someone…. But I don't think that he'll understand what I feel…" She purred out, her voice sounding ever so insecure by the second. I scoffed at this statement and I told Kirino

"Nonsense. I'm sure he'll understand. Now tell me what's he like?" In my personal opinion, I sounded like a teenage girl helping her friend cope with the lovebug, but then again Kirino needed some help. '_I better get used to asking her these types of questions if I'm going to be a good brother to Kirino…_' I mentally noted. I felt Kirino's grip on my waist tighten as she coiled her arms even more. She whispered into my ear

"Let's just dance okay?" Though I still am curious as to whom she has taken a liking to, I respected her wish and we gently swayed to the smooth rhythm of the song.

The song ended and we now lay on the couch. Kirino rested her body in my embrace, resting her eyes as I ran my hand through her flowing blonde locks. It really did feel nice, being a brother. Maybe I should've done this a long time ago… Kirino batted her eyes and she sat up, prompting me to do the same. She looked into my eyes with her stunning blue orbs. Looking at her was already a gift on its own, but having the honor of being her brother was the greatest gift that the heavens had given to me. A smile crept on my face as I continued to gaze upon her majestic features, but my staring had to wait as Kirino asked me a question

"Onii-chan… When can we do this again?" she asked me, tilting her head slightly as emphasis

"Anytime, just tell me…" I replied, earning me a warm embrace from my imouto. I rubbed her head and we then went back to our respective rooms, but not before Kirino punched my arm playfully and said

"That's for not giving me the spatula!" Kirino then stuck her tongue out and retreated to her room, or at least that was what I thought. I arrived at my room and I let out a yawn, I still was tired from the shopping so I decided to take a short nap, but as I was going to lay on my bed to sleep, I saw Kirino snuggly placed under the thick sheets of my bed. A soft chuckle came out of my mouth as I went under the sheets. I wrapped my arms around Kirino, earning me a purr of contentment from my imouto. I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep. Being an aniki really wasn't as bad as I thought it was, and as I had my arms coiled around my imouto, I just knew that I was finally doing something right for my imouto that was **not** half-hearted. I opened my eyes once more to look at Kirino and I found her sleeping soundly as she rested in my arms. It was then that I wad re-assured that I'm actually doing it right and as a smile curled on my lips, I drifted off to sleep knowing that Kirino is happy…

* * *

I am so sorry for being so late on the update! My laptop was confiscated from me and I had to wait for a whole week to retrieve it. Setting that aside, I hope that you like it!


	7. The Reason Why

Authors Note: I am currently using my Ipad to write this fiction, so I expect that there would be a lot less typos. But I do prefer using a PC, so I will continue using my notebook computer after I've retrieved it from confiscation once more. But enough of computers, let's move on to the fiction! I suggest listening to the song 'Let Me Be The One' Or 'Heaven (Candlelight Version)' while reading this. I don't know who the artist is so yeah...

* * *

Chapter 7: I Seriously Can't Be Falling For My Aniki Again! (The Reason Why)

Kirino's POV

I felt his arms coil themselves around me. He held me tightly, but he was gentle enough to give me more than enough room to breath freely. I could already hear myself squeal in delight as I remained in his embrace. The one man blessed enough to gingerly wrap his arms around me was Kyousuke Kousaka. My brother, my confidant, my... friend, my... _my love?_

_"No... You can't...You just can't!"_ I quietly yelled out as I clutched my head in frustration, my body shifting into a fetal position. '_You can't fall for him... not again...' _I clutched my breast as I feel the heartbreak kicking in... that one moment before I left Japan to pursue my dreams...

The day was bright and the sky was a clear blue. I packed my things in preparation for my flight to the U.S. and as I had my things set and ready to go, my aniki stood at the foot of my door with an unsure look etched on his boyish features. He also looked a little nervous too, beads of sweat trickling down his cheeks. He passively remained standing there for a few seconds, the deafening silence filling the room with an awkward atmosphere. I looked at him with a face full of mock defiance, clumsily hiding the hurt look masked behind my brittle façade, and asked him

"What do you want?!" My voice had lost it's edge.

"I just want to tell you that... Everyone will miss you here..." he stuttered in-between pauses as he spoke.

I looked at him for another few seconds, though it seemed like an eternity when I locked my eyes with his own. I stood up and I dragged my suitcase along as I had no other reason to stay in this town. Kyousuke had already known from the beginning that I needed him, that I wanted him. But even when I had finally run out of cards to play, my stupid aniki still acts dumb as if he hadn't known all along, much to my befuddlement. That was when I gave up in trying to woo him over in favor of pursuing my dream of becoming a model. I was going to walk out of my room, finally leaving behind the bitter memories of all my failed attempts at love, but aniki held my shoulders and told me

"I'll... I'll miss you..." When I heard him utter these words to me, I felt a sliver of my hope building up inside my now shattered heart, but then I felt the anger towards my kin fill my veins like a deluge, drowning that one small shard of hope in an ocean of hatred and spite. I shoved Kyousuke to the side, causing him to lay on the ground disappointedly. I sobbed inaudibly at my own weakness and proceeded to leave the house, never turning back at my aniki nor giving him any form of farewell

'_He doesn't deserve you...' _I recalled what my friend Aragaki Ayase had said to me when I had told her about my infatuation towards my own brother. She told me that it was right for aniki to remain a vague memory inside my mind, but my heart was saying the exact opposite. I love him too much to leave him, but I figured that Ayase was correct to some extent, so I decided to leave Japan to forget about my brother while pursuing my modelling career with Ayase.

_'But why... why do you have to fill each and every one of my thoughts with bitter regret?'_ This was the question that I ask myself everyday since my departure from Japan. Because even after I've achieved everything, the memory of our time together as siblings seems to haunt me in every breath that I make and take. Each day I wake up from my sleep, the person I always look for beside me was Kyousuke, but since he wasn't there... I simply drown my sorrows away with the countless tears that I shed each morning.

_'Stop this... He won't love you the way you love him...' _The thoughts seem to grow louder and my head seems to ache harder. I clutched my head and whimpered out

"Make it stop..."

The pain was growing unbearable not because of my throbbing head, but because of my aching heart. I clutched my breast as I remained in a fetal position. The warm embrace that I was coiled around in wasn't helping either, it only made the burning sensation in my chest worse. I moaned out as I quivered in pain and then I shut my eyes and quietly pleaded

_'Please... make it stop!'_

What was supposed to be an inaudible whisper slowly grew in volume as my chest felt tighter and tighter. Due to my consistent moans of pain and irritation, Kyousuke extemporaneously woke from his sleep. He clutched and shook his head, clearing his head of any remaining drowsiness from his slumber. He shifted his head towards me and he leaned forward to ask, his caring tone filled with worry

'Kirino... are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Just a little cramp, nothing more..." I lied with a hint of defiance lacing my voice. Aniki then tilted his head a little to the right and said

"It doesn't look like it. Be honest Kirino, what's wrong with you?" I paused in surprise as he saw through my lie. Seeing that there was no other way around, I sat up and I rested my head on his shoulder. Aniki slung his arm around my waist, causing a slight blush to form on my face. Kyousuke then asked me, an exasperated tone eminent in his voice

"If you can't tell me what's wrong, can you at least tell me if there is anything that I could do to make you feel better?" He had his brows slightly furrowed in worry. I turned my head towards Kyousuke and told him

"Seriously, I'm fine. Let's just sleep okay?" I didn't want to make my brother worry too much, he deserves a good night's sleep after the long day that we've had. He nodded and then we both laid on the bed once more. We faced each other as we lay down on his soft bed, giving us a good look at each other's faces. He then caressed my cheek and told me as he started to drift off to sleep once more

"Kirino... I've never gotten the chance to tell you this but... I miss you..."

He kissed my cheek, the blush on my face grew even hotter as his soft lips came into contact with my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me once more and he whispered into my ear

"Sweet dreams Kirino..."

I pressed my head against his chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. I noticed that he had already fallen asleep and I moved in closer to get a better look at my onii-chan...

He looked so vulnerable when he slept. I moved in closer, inching towards his beautifully docile face. And when I was only mere centimeters away from him, I pressed my lips against his own. It was forbidden but my aniki's taste, **my **Kyousuke's taste, was too good to turn back. I pulled away from the kiss and I began to breath heavily as I contemplated on what I've done.

My back was facing my aniki as I began to think about what I've done. I felt so indecent and weak, but I also felt... loved, a feeling I've longed for since the day I left for America. A sad smile crept upon my lips and I closed my eyes, a stray tear fell from my eyes as I lulled myself to sleep with the bittersweet thoughts that ran through my head. I have to admit it though... the real reason why I came back... It was to see him, my aniki, _my _Kyousuke once more. But why I inhibit my feelings for him, I do not know, maybe it's because he might not love me the way I love him, he might not even love me for all I'm worth. But so long as I have the power and courage to stay beside my aniki, I won't have to care whether he loves me or not, if he loves me only as his imouto then so be it, I simply play each of my actions off as sisterly affection . After all, it's not like he'd be smart enough to mind me kissing him or anything and besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Aragaki Ayase paced back and forth across her dimly-lit bedroom, anticipating the call of a certain somebody who claims that she knows the location of her missing friend Kirino Kousaka. Minutes had passed and Ayase's patience was quickly wearing thin. She sat on her bed and rubbed her temples in frustration, partly because of the long wait and mainly because she was cooperating with someone she utterly resents.

Her phone rang, the acclaimed model took her phone and when she had answered the phone call, a devious smile crept on her lips

"I knew it all along, they just wouldn't believe me... Keep her preoccupied you worthless runt , I have a flight to catch." She dismissed the caller and after doing so, she lay on her bed as the sun shone brightly on her window, hitting her skin with a radiant glow. She closed her eyes and her lips began to curl into a smile.

_'Kirino, you poor, poor girl. You still think that he loves you, well guess what? You have another think coming..."_

* * *

I wanted to try something different, something more emotional. So I used Kirino's perspective to shed light on her side of the story. I'm so sorry if it was too OCC, but I still hope that you like it!


	8. An Airplane Carried Me To Memory Lane

I decided that it's best that I remove that last chapter. I wanted everything to settle before doing such a risky move such as that. Anyways, to make up for it, I'll be filling this one chapter with a lot of fluff. Okay, maybe 'filling' isn't the exact word, but I swear this is going to be sweeter than a box of Milk-Duds I'm telling you.

Disclaimer: I do not own OreImo. If I did, I would've had Kyousuke hooking up with Kirino a looooong time ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Song: Falling In - Lifehouse

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation – Chapter 8 (Revision) – An Airplane Carried Me To Memory Lane.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyousuke POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I had breakfast, I went to work, went home, ate dinner, and I slept. I've repeated this painstakingly repetitive process for over 5 years. Sometimes I don't even notice that I've been working myself to the bone for no reason. This one time, I inadvertently finished the first workload that has been assigned to me and I was already halfway to finishing the next one, which was supposed to be done the next day. Don't get me wrong, this strange habit of mine was the reason why I had a high-paying job & a tenured position in my company, so I'm really grateful, but sometimes my life can get so repetitive and boring that it leads me to question my purpose in life, but then she came along… my imouto, Kirino Kousaka. But I'm getting ahead of myself here, let me just tell you what happened.

I was sitting on the couch, holding the photo album that my mother gave me. I was on leave and I was given a week's worth of rest by my boss, I didn't know what to do with that much spare time so I stayed at my parent's house. I had reminded myself not get accustomed to staying there though; I didn't buy my flat for nothing. After finding a comfortable seating position on the couch, I flipped open the photo album and looked at the pictures from when I was still a little child.

The first photo I saw was when Kirino was born. My lips curled into a smile when I recalled that time. My mother was in labor, and it took 6 hours for the baby to see the light of day, my father was nervous and scared, I have never seen him like that in my entire life. My father was usually the strong silent type, but I would certainly make an exception on this one, he was trembling, panicking, and he was restless. I, however, was very ecstatic. I was so excited and elated at my sibling's birth, I didn't even think of the pain that my mother was in; I only thought of all the games that I'd be able to play with her and all the toys we'd be able to share. It kept me awake yes, but I wasn't able to see my sister since she was brought to the nursery. My father told me that we'll be visiting again the next day, so I rest assured and we went home with smiles on our faces.

The next page was crammed with photos of when Kirino was already four years old. She was really fond of playing pretend mommy and daddy then, sometimes when our little game came to end, she would put on her best puppy dog face and ask if we could spend a few more minutes just to keep playing. Of course I would succumb to her pleas and we would play for hours instead of minutes and before you knew it, she was already fast asleep in my arms. This often leads to my inability to submit my assignments in time, tardiness in class and other miscellaneous misgivings. Dad scolded Kirino for this, but it was for naught, she kept asking me to play and to this day I did not regret it one bit.

I stifled a little laugh as the memories flow into my head like a river. I forgot so much of the past that each photo felt like it was a memory in motion and each memory… felt as if it were real….

Another memory came to mind. This time, Kirino and I were playing in a playground. We rode the see-saw, the swings, climbed the monkey bars and we just ran, and ran, and ran to our heart's content. What was once high noon became dusk and we were seated at a bench, our stamina giving out on us both. Kirino's head rested on my lap and I gingerly brushed my hand into her soft, blonde locks. Kirino liked it when I did that. After a while, she sat up and took her place on my lap. I said

"You're still not tired?" she replied with a curt nod and said to me

"I want to watch the sunset with you, if it's okay with you" I simply smiled at her request, and it was immediately granted. The sunset looked especially beautiful that day, and the way the vivid light of dusk bounced off of Kirino's hair was a magnificent sight. I closed my eyes and I silently wished that night fall would cease for a moment, and that the world would let me savor the little piece of paradise I shared with my little sibling. I opened my eyes and Kirino was still seated on my lap, she asked me if it's time to go home. I hummed out a yes and she pouted, upset that our play date had ended. I ruffled her hair and her smile returned to its rightful place, then we both went home happy and content.

I carried her on my back on the way home, I know it was tiring but it was really fun. When we got home, we ate dinner and soon afterwards, Kirino and I were the only ones still awake. Dad was still on duty and wasn't at home while our mother prepared for bed early so only Kirino & I were left in the living room. We were watching a cartoon, but Kirino didn't really pay the show any mind, opting to talk to me instead. We talked about various things such as school or why our mother's curry tastes so spicy, but our little chat took a strange turn when Kirino told me

"Aniki, when I grow old, I want to marry you for real! Then I'll be the one to cook for you and you won't have to eat mom's spicy curry!" I chuckled at the ridiculous notion and remarked

"Kirino, you have such silly ideas up there in your little head" I patted her head and I chuckled some more. I thought that my awkward predicament was over, but Kirino was persistent. She straddled over my lap and asked me

"I'm serious, Onii-chan! I want to marry you, then we can play all day and no one will have to tell us that we should stop!" She was really serious about it, which had me really worried. I knew what will happen if this way of thinking continued, so in spite of the great relationship that Kirino and I struggled so hard to forge, I had to break it her that what she wanted wasn't meant to be.

"Kirino, we can't marry each other…"

"But why? Why can't we?"She asked me,

"Because… I can't marry you. It's just… wrong" I knew it was for the best, I couldn't help but want to take it all back when Kirino frowned. She stood up and was headed for the stairs. Wondering why, I asked my imouto.

"Where you going, Kirino?"

"Upstairs" She replied with a discouraged tone.

"Why?"

"Nothing. Forget that I asked aniki." Then she quietly marched up to her room and I was left alone, instantly regretting what I had done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I awoke on the couch with the album on my lap. I dozed off after I flipped through page after page, memory after memory. That last one left me thinking 'Is that why Kirino hated and tormented me? Was all that suffering she put me through a silent way to exact revenge upon me?' But before I could finish musing, I realize that I still haven't finished browsing through it. So I decided to open it once more and see if there were anymore photos I've yet to see and memories I've yet to recall, but before I could do so

"Gotcha!"

Kirino jumped out on me from behind the couch, nearly giving me a heart attack. She laughed out loud while I attempted to compose myself. I put on a stern expression and I said

"Very mature, Kirino. Very mature." She ignored this and replied

"You squeal like a girl!" She was seated at the backrest of the couch so I knew exactly what to do as payback. I pushed her off the couch and earned a gratifying yelp. I looked at her and smirked; she was rubbing her back side and was moaning in pain. Worried, I brushed the smirk off my face and I lent her a hand to help her get up on her feet, but I fell into another one of her petty ruses. She pulled my hand and yanked me down, and then she proceeded to straddle me, she smirked victoriously and said

"Wimp." Seeing an opening, I immediately grabbed Kirino by the waist and I stood up, carrying her on my shoulder. She screamed and flailed like a crazed person, but I ignored her futile efforts and I went upstairs and I opened the door to my room. She demanded that I put her down, but since when did pleas like that ever work? When we came inside, I gently put her on the bed and I fell flat on the bed. We both gasped for air and in the end, I was the one who had the last laugh. Kirino asked

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I simply laughed and replied

"To teach you a lesson. Take it as a reprimand for messing with your elder sibling" She blew a raspberry and said

"Reprimand my butt…" I stifled a laugh once more at the irony of this moment. Moments ago, I was recalling memories, and then I was reliving them shortly afterwards, which brought me back to photo album. I still haven't finished it, but I shrugged it off and decided that I'm better off reliving these moments in time rather than just reminiscing about them. I sighed contently and I lay there on my bed with Kirino, who already had her arms wrapped around my person. My lips curled into a smile and I brushed my hand into her long blonde locks, recalling how delicate her hair felt, then I gave her peck on the cheek and whispered

"I love you, Kirino."

Till then, I thought that I had everything I needed, that is until Kirino arrived and made a mess out of my life again. But you know what? It just made my life better, unlike what I first thought. She made each minute exciting and each day a new adventure, and I wish I would've never said that I would never marry Kirino because I was wrong, If we only weren't siblings, I would've asked for her hand in marriage a long time ago. Before this gets any stranger, let me summarize it for those who're reading this, I love my imouto very much, and I would pretty much do anything and everything for her because she made my life whole."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirino POV

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Aniki… do you… do you really feel this way?"_ I closed my aniki's journal and I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye, still quite frozen in disbelief.

'_He loves me, he really loves me' _I didn't know that my brother felt like that towards me. I didn't know what to say or how to act, in other words, I just froze.

'_He loves me…' _He loves me as a sibling, so what? All that matters to me is that my own aniki loves me.

'_And I love him' _I stood from my seat and I returned to the bed where my aniki comfortably lay. I wrapped my arms around him once more and smiled madly. I just couldn't help but be happy. I tighten my grip on his body and I gently pressed my head on his chest.

'_What could I make of this?' _I couldn't stop musing about the way my aniki feels about me.

'_Could these feelings blossom into something… more?' _But then again, why should I care? As long as he loves me, I am happy….

'_No… no more thinking' _I only need to do my best in reciprocating these feelings…. and hope that my efforts would be rewarded. Let me just put it this way, I love my aniki and he loves me, and nothing else in the world matters to me more….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Author's Notes: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one. I worked my ass off for days just on thinking of this chapter's plot. Anyways, I am so sorry for deleting the last chapter, but the next chapter will be something to anticipate I promise you, because the next chapter would include…. AYASE! So you better watch out for it!

_*This chapter's title is a play on Sky Sailing's album name 'An Airplane Carried Me To Bed'_


	9. Sht Just Got Real!

I am a little displeased by the fact that there weren't any reviews on the last chapters (Besides Paper Crease to whom I am grateful for) but how can I blame you? Anyways, I promised Ayase and now she's here, making her (not-so) grand entrance into Kirino and Kyousuke's lives.

*Note that this is written in Ayase's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own OreImo, if I did, I would've had Yuri Lowenthal voice Kyousuke in the English dub

* * *

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation – Chapter 9 – Sh*t Just Got Real!

Song I listened to while writing this: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco

* * *

"_While the famed supermodel, Kirino Kousaka is still missing, her manager, Aragaki Ayase has now arrived at the Narita International Airport to partake in the investigation of the missing fashion icon"_

The press… insatiable, disgusting, desperate creatures they are. I detest these foul parasites, but I had absolutely no choice but to use them to advance my cause….

They clamor _'She's getting out of the plane!' _and many other things similar to the aforementioned example, and they all swarm me with questions as I carefully get out of the plane and into my car. I truly hate them, all of them, with a burning passion. Sometimes, they secretly pretend to be friends, but in the end, the second you turn your back, they will turn on you and bask in their short-lived glory.

I enter my limo, ignoring all of their questions, and I was already en route to the hotel. To be honest, I'm not really here to help the police in searching for my _'friend'_; given that I already know where she is, I only want to find out why she left, but before I could do so, I have to be prepared.

A thought passes my head and I recall the last words before Kirino had left Madrid and went _'missing'_

"_I am tired of living like this, bound to schedules and appointments. I want to experience freedom, freedom to choose, freedom to live, freedom to do whatever I want!" _She sounded as if her liberty had been taken away, so I point this out and replied

"_Kirino, it's dangerous out there. You don't know what might happen if you just stroll around and gamble about like a rabbit." _Stubbornly holding to her beliefs, she retorted

"_I KNOW! But I want to know what's out there, what has happened to the people I left behind… what has happened to…. Aniki…." _She trailed off. The thought of that pathetic boy who Kirino still fawns over had my insides curdling in hatred and disgust. I told her to forget him, to ignore him and to never speak of him again; long ago, she told me that she wanted to forget about her brother, to remove him from her equations. I offered her a solution; to achieve success and to tower above him, so he may never reach her and pull her down to his level, now she spoke to me about longing for her own aniki? That was unacceptable, the anger inside of me was intense, and I felt an ugly, burning sensation inside of me and after that… I simply exploded.

I shook my head, opting to focus on the task at hand rather than reminisce about the past, and I realize that the limo had already arrived at the hotel.

I got out of the limo and I studied my surroundings, Tokyo certainly hasn't changed much after 6 or 7 years. I shook my head once more and I entered the hotel, I took my keys and I proceeded in getting to my suite to rest for a while after that exhausting trip from Madrid to Tokyo.

'Perhaps this drained feeling had a part as to why Kirino had disappeared' I thought. I arrived at my suite, and after I tipped the bellman I almost instantaneously headed for the bedroom to lay my head and rest. After I lay on the comfortable and plush bed, I searched my bag for the phone and after unlocking it, I decided to pay someone a call before drifting off to a blissful sleep

'_Hello? Who is this?'_

I muffled a laugh as I relish the image of a pale, surprised Kyousuke Kousaka, wondering why I had called him.

"How typical. A girl remembers a man's name yet the latter doesn't know shit." My lips curled into a smile as I heard him gasp. How I love it when I get what I want

"What's wrong… cat got your tongue?" I chose to tease him some more, expecting a nervous response from him, but with a disheartening beep, I discovered that he had already hung up on me.

Shame that I couldn't tease him some more, but I remain calm and steadfast. I will get my chance…. I just have to wait a little longer…..

* * *

I decided to end this chapter in a cliffhanger. I am so sorry, but I still have a life outside of FanFiction so you guys have to settle for this. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Sinking Into The Horizon

My schedule is a little hectic. Sorry for the late update, also I've noticed that you guys have favorited this a lot. I mean 53 FAVES! Thanks guys, I never thought that this would be liked by so much!

My Little Sister Can't Be Back From Her Vacation – Chapter 10– Sinking Into the Horizon

Song: Beautiful Life – Corinne May

* * *

Kyousuke's POV

My mouth fell agape. I couldn't expect this to happen so fast…. In my quiet panic, I immediately went home from work, feigning sickness, to see if Kirino is still okay.

I went home in haste. I was Kirino's brother, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for letting anything horrible happen to her… and I'd do anything to keep my sister safe. I greeted my mother, and I asked her where Kirino was. Mom answered

"She's upstairs. She's been waiting patiently for you to come home, Kyousuke. That's good!" She jumped up and down in glee. I shook my head in exasperation and I immediately went straight to Kirino's room. I saw her, sitting down on the foot of her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked so crestfallen, that is, until our eyes met. Her lips curled upwards into a chaste smile, and she greeted.

"Welcome home, Onii-Chan…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirino POV

My aniki looked so afraid, an emotion that I've never really seen sincerely. No. He wasn't at all afraid, he was terrified. I wanted to inquire about this, but I was cut off. Onii-Chan asked

"How about we take a walk…. You know, just the two of us." I was confused. My aniki rarely asks me to go out with him; in fact I was the one who should be persuading him… Before I could reply, he grasped my hand and he ran off with me. It was quite a sight, the playful smile etched on my Onii-Chan's features. It almost takes me back to when I was younger… I shook my head, not wanting to recall any memories, and I followed my aniki to the side of the lake.

He challenged me to a race, and I eagerly agreed. I chased after him with much haste in my pace, but he seemed to have outrun me as his visage became more and more difficult to see as he ran into the horizon. Fearing that I may have lost him, I gathered the last of my stamina to chase after my aniki. I ran and I ran, and after all that running, I ended up sinking into his warm embrace. We both fell onto the soft grass and we lay there for a minute, facing the lake as the sun sank into the west. It felt so surreal, as if I was in a dream, but I didn't at all mind… Our arms intertwined as I faced the lake to see the horizon, and the sky seemed to know what I felt. The vibrant colors of the setting sun, it represented what I truly felt at the time… I silently wished that this moment would last forever, but instead of having being granted this wish, I received the next best thing

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kyousuke POV

We lay on the grass as the gentle breeze swept upon us both. It felt like a temporary shelter for the both of us, a place where she does not have to hide nor fear… a place where we could live as a family again. But this paradise would not last, as the looming threat above our heads demands our utmost attention. So I sat up and I took a breath, thinking of what to say or do. After a bout of musing, I was prepared to say to Kirino what had happened and what will happen if we do not do anything about it, but before I could do so she put a finger on my lips and said to me.

"I know that Ayase is here to take me away…" I swear that I could already see tears welling up on the corners of her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder in a vain effort to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks, but when I raised her chin up, I saw that she wore the biggest of grins. Baffled as to why she wore a smile even in the face of danger, I asked

"Why the big smile?" And after asking her, I received the most cheerful of responses

"Because I know that you're here to protect me, because I know that you let me get away that easily, and because I know that you love me..." She bawled her eyes, ridding herself of the tears that she has shed. She held out her hand, and said

"I know that I can count on you onii-chan… I'd never doubt it." Looking at her empty palm, I wondered if I could ever live up to the challenge that I was faced with. But I had no more time to think anymore, I had to do something, and I know just where to start. I held her hand and I said to my imouto

"You can…. You can count on it." Our eyes met, and I could already see the fire in her eyes returning. A smile curling upon my lips, I had no more doubts. My imouto trusts me with her life, and I will not let this trust go in vain…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kirino's POV

He embraced me, tightly. I felt his tears cascade down his cheeks, and wondered how my aniki must've felt. I closed my eyes and returned the embrace with love, thanking the heavens for blessing me with a beautiful man caring, tending to my every need. This moment lasted till what seemed like never, but our arms eventually parted, and we went back home, happy and determined to rid ourselves of the looming threat that is Ayase Aragaki…

* * *

I want to apologize once more, because I am so busy right now that I couldn't make a longer chapter… But thank you to all who faved, followed, and reviewed this fic of mine. Thank you all! Also, despite the title of this chapter, this fic will not end anytime soon. I have a lot of plans, and I want everyone to see and enjoy them!


End file.
